Talk:Attachment
"Attachment is a new Networker in the making." Source/Link? 19:43, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/Attachment.aspx 19:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Cool 21:31, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Attachment: Alien? Some people think attachment is an alien. I don't think so. He is probably Champion of Universe Racing or something since he has the racing badge and space badge. Weird huh? :Ya, tons of speculation. 13:16, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Attachment Hey guys i need some help i sent attachment a friend requst and clicked in his avatar to go to his page but it just said name unidintfed and rank unidentifed.i clic add to friend list but what i got was a welcome to my lego network message. I think lego has finaly removed attachment but its scaring the crap out of me. add me on mln i go on it every day. im legorobot3662 09:23, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :No, everything looks normal... nothing to be scared about anyways. 14:47, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Guys,let's get this straight.Attachment is either an unfinished networker,or does not exist.As in not exist,I mean he may be a glitch.Just a server failing.-- 22:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Nooooo.... that is not a glitch. He is an unfinished networker, a server would not just "glitch" in a whole new Networker, that is a lot of code, Badges and friends... Ajraddatz Talk 23:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Okay,but lot's of friends?I don't call two a lot.-- Attachment is a MLN Sever Maintenance Account because theres a password. 18:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think so... I have a theory, but I'm gonna wait for a little while, as I may be wrong. -- 01:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, maybe not then... -- 01:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :How exactly did you find out he has a password? 13:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Uhh, Mackmoron11 is right. How DO you know he has a password? (bmeister487) :If you read the current article it mentions how to determine he has a password. Trying to log in as Attachment results in the 'Wrong Password' message. If you try to log in as say Echo you get the 'No Such User' message. This indicates that Attachment is a different kind of networker, one that possibly the LEGO team can log in as. Also the fact that he ends up on your unapproved friend list indicates that Attachment has more in common with users than Networkers. Although he certainly has the 'N' symbol indicating he is part of MLN. 18:41, March 20, 2010 (UTC) : : :Guys, Attachment is a hacker. This explains the password and any other issues you might find, his account got disabled by LEGO thus making it so he wont be approving friends. You can be friends with Kludge Dropcolumn without having the badge, all you need is the letter of thanks. The user could have blocked Capt Reynolds before his account got disabled. ~superben21 :Evidence? 21:51, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Its Legorobot3662 here and isnt it true than some can just email LEGO Adn ask them? :Ha! Maby they will ask you to be a networker! : 13:23, August 4, 2012 (UTC) : What is Attachment For? Based on his friends and everything, I am betting that he is part of the new MMOG beta test. YoungLink3456 13:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) when i got to his page its compleately blank why? 13:29, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Its an unfinished networker. Ithink it says that on the page. oh i get it 14:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Whenever I visit him, it goes straight back to my pagew. Does anyone have an explaination? GuitarMasta099 | Talk | | Prize Draw | Shop (It's cheap!) | My Wiki 07:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hacker i think attachment is a user who did a hack just like Here and Here :No, he has the (N). There is no possible way for a non-networker to get that. Ajraddatz Talk 16:15, March 17, 2010 (UTC) no its true its probely a hack from the XML :That makes no sense. How do you go about saving a read-only XML? It isn't like a wiki, with a nice Save button. Also, no, that is clearly a LEGO-made networker. It is completely programmed, including Badges and friends. If someone did a hack that big, then LEGO would delete it right away. Also, there are no known cases of someone being actually able to get the N, so it is safer to say that he is just another undeveloped networker and leave it at that. Ajraddatz Talk 18:59, March 17, 2010 (UTC) but he has a password but nobody knows it. or you can ask a question in the mbs in the talk to the mods topic :The MB are about 90% speculation. Also, please prove to me that he has a password. And even still, could LEGO not just.. I dunno... give him a password? Logic over imagination, please. Ajraddatz Talk 19:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ok sign your self out off lego.com then go to "log on" then type in attachment then do a random password then you will see why :...Do the same for any networker and you will see why. Ajraddatz Talk 20:03, March 17, 2010 (UTC) it says when i try echo it says the user does not exsit but when i do attachment it says you have enterned the worng password for the username. thats what i meant ::You are right about that. However, LEGO says that only networkers have Ns, so most likely this is just the LEGO Company testing something. As stated above, fact over theory please. Ajraddatz Talk 20:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) found something it is posible because i have become jamies and simons friend i asked them both for help with a message and this is there reply that i got in an EMAIL!!! it was from this wierd guy called: jamie attachment simon and it said Hello We Are Here To Help You Attachment Is A Rank 11 But It Apears As Rank 0 Because Rank 11 Is UnderConstruction And He Hacked To Get A Networker N And He Hacked To Be Rank 1. thats all !goldmist! this is from the forums. 23:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe you found it in a forum. I don't believe it actually happened. 00:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) at least they are trying to help :I don't see how spreading rumors, without even a link to the forum, is helpful. 16:53, March 24, 2010 (UTC) http://messageboards.lego.com/en-US/showpost.aspx?PostID=2333863&PageIndex=9 this is the link to the fourm and page. 20:08, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::That thread is full of people making wild statements with no idea of what they are talking about. I will give them credit for being creative. There is no proof in any of those posts that Attachment, Jamie, and Simon are any more than unfinished networkers. In fact many of the posts are people refuting these random statements by people. 21:20, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, the kids on those forums fling some pretty wild stories around. "Imagination is silly / You go 'round willy-nilly..." 03:26, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ok right but i think this romur is all worng: if you get to rank 11 you become a secert networker. also there is something sinster i have heard (form a site) that well it is a bit compacated should i just tell you the site? if you get to the site type(in the seach bar) more attachment you will get some more stuff in there its sam sinster. 13:40, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Is he secret? Since nobody has successfully gained his friendship, can we confirm his secrecy? I know he's friends with Kludge Dropcolumn, but if the rumor that he's really a hacked-up user would make him not show up on Kludge's friend list. 21:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Anyone else? 03:38, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess it would be impossible to confirm his secrecy until (or if) he starts accepting friend requests. 10:48, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::We have the N symbol, which would require a complete change in MLN's base code to replicate for a user. Basically, yes, he has to be a Networker. However, unlike Simon and Jamie, LEGO will probably actually do something with him, hence why he doesn't yet accept friend requests. Either that, or he is strictly a test account. Ajraddatz Talk 13:52, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::If a hacker's involved, ''anything's possible!'' ::::Unfortunately, applying logic to the situation does not give us anything: Either the N symbol is real and this is not a hacker, or the N symbol is hacked and this is a hacker. ::::...which would require a complete change in MLN's base code to replicate for a user. ::::This, unfortunately, also has a flaw: neither of the avatar hacks involved a complete base code change! 21:58, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Hacker Hey guys, if he dosen't automatically accept your friend requests, surely he's a hacker. GuitarMasta099 | Talk | | Prize Draw | Shop (It's cheap!) | My Wiki 07:43, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Not true. Say, if you are rank 0, and you want to befriend a rank 10 guy like the echo prodotypes, you can't. They will send you a message saying you can't befriend until you are rank 10. Attachment could be an unfinished networker that doesn't have a message saying that. "Pending" is the in-between of yes or no. So Lego might have just put it in yes IF the user reads the message, that isn't there. So it will be pending. But I think he is a hacker. So I support my theory and yours. 14:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) OK!!!!! Ok. Attachment is a user. He hacked the XML, which IS possible, for I tryed it myself, (I didn't change anything, I promise! It was a test!) He copied the code for networkers, and he changed his page. (Which is also possible.) Lego noticed that you can be a networker by hacking, so they shut down the XML so users can only hack for 4 seconds. (That is why I couldn't change anything.) They then shut down HIS account, which lead to his dissapearance from lego.com. He was a hacker. That's my theory. It sounds pretty good, too. 14:24, July 25, 2010 (UTC) {C}P.S. Don't arrest me. Wow! That is one strange theory. But it would make sense. And did you know that the secret networkers Jamie and Simon are named after Lego designers for Creator? Go to the tips setion and you can watch videos and see tips they give. 15:32, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :No, he is a networker. 16:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok. 18:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :That's a good theory, but LEGO didn't shut down his account. When viewing his page when signed in, it redirects you back to your page. However, when you are not signed in, you can still view his page. 18:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Not entirely true. I'm signed in now,and I can see him. I'll see what I can find out from there.- 17:58, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, guys. I asked that question about What is on Attachment's page? How many people are pending him now? To answer your question, there is nothing on his page. just is avatar and friends list. I also used to pend him, but he was taking up space on my unapproved list so I deleted him. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:58, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Bobo590, YOU EVER READ THIS :P I am 99% sure that he is a user who haced the XML. If you talk e look at Simon and Jamie, They have no avatars or customizing on their pages. Everything is default. Yet, clicking the "Add To friend List" button adds them to the friendlist and sends out a message. Attachment does not send out an acceptance or rejection email to a user that attempts to friend him. Attachment also has a customized page background color, users/networkers on the friendlist and a customized avatar. The LEGO Group would have most likely set up an email response accepting or rejecting friendship if he/she were created by them. Hope this helps! 20:05, May 16, 2012 (UTC) An Idea *Why don't we just ask LEGO what Attachment is for? Surely they'd be kind enough to tell us? Razgriz GhostTalk 19:39, February 26, 2013 (UTC)